


Death by Night

by Jec86N



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Devil Survivor - Freeform, Devil Tuner, SMT: Death by Night, persona - Freeform, shin megami tensei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jec86N/pseuds/Jec86N
Summary: A greedy corporation partners up with orange robed cult members known as the Shomonkai to take over the world by using demons. A single man named Aaron at the precipice of ground zero, and lead programmer of Yosasagi Corporation decided to risk his entire life by stealing the very project they were working on, the Demon Summoning Program to store it on his own personal computer system and install in small portable devices known as COMPs to try and help the world defend itself from the madness of the Yosasagi Corporation.





	Death by Night

As I was growing up from a small child to the young adult high school student I am today, I have always went to church. Was told heaven good and hell bad and all that useless crap; however what I didn’t know was how heaven and hell was going to rage war on Earth. Humans play a significant part in the end of the world. What the bible doesn’t tell you is how useful we are. It basically says god has all the power and Satan can persuade us to do bad and evil unto others. If you believe in that shit humans are just as dangerous as ever. Put a loaded gun into our hands and we are capable of pulling the trigger and control whether or not someone lives or dies. The one exciting moment in our lives is when we see death and realize that we don’t have control over the reaper. In today’s time we have major technology such as a COMP, a COMP is a miniature computer smaller than a laptop that controls our E-Mails, Managing Information and Documents, and creating documents, Camera, Clock, and Calculator and various apps of all kinds like a computer. The COMPs these days run a 2.3 gigahertz processor with 4 gigs of ram and a hundred gigabyte hard drive for maximum storage. They say it is the replacement for various cell phones and are a lot safer to use. These are mention as they play a part in the story that I am about to tell. It begins with the first morons that thought harnessing power was a good idea. 

June 23rd 2018  
In the heart of Tokyo, two corporations are having a meeting with the heads of the military to gain the new military contract to create a new weapon that could save lives. These corporations are Yosasagi Corp. and Xig Chan Corp., the corporation that ends up with the most impressive, and cost effective plan will gain the new military contract and funding. Two CEOs Yamamoto Yosasagi and Li Chang began presenting their plans to the head of the military. Li Chang presented first before demonstrating their plan of using automatons to replace soldiers and save human lives. 

“As you can see Generals, my automatons have advance navigation and guidance, easy programmable ports, the ability to run up to twenty five to thirty five miles per hour, which is faster than any human” said Li Chang. 

“With a critical weakness” interrupted Yamamoto. 

“Mister Yosasagi it is rude to interrupt, we are appropriate businessmen” said Li Chang as he returned to finish his presentation. 

“I assure you, the automatons have titanium armor plating layered with internal metals that protects their head and chassis from even armor piercing bullets, they aren’t necessarily bullet proof but they can some punishment…Yosasagi would you like to mention the weakness in my presentation?” ask Li Chang. 

“It’s the program ports; if someone captures any of your units they can reprogram them using those ports.” Yosasagi smiled as he feels this would deter the military from using them. Li Chang went to the presentation and pulled up the ports with their programming pads. 

“Those ports are not universal, the technology and connector that is required to access them can only be given by officials such as myself so no one else could possibly have them” commented Li Chang. 

“Technology has always sprouted legs and walked out with enough money” retorted Yamamoto. Li Chang smiled and said “Generals if you would like demonstration I will be happy to provide one however I would like Yamamoto Yosasagi to present his plans to you first.” Li Chang shut down his presentation and took his seat while Yamamoto Yosasagi stood up and booted up his presentation on the screen. 

“Generals allow me to present to you a program, this program will inhabit any electronic device we could put it on such as televisions, computers, laptops, cellular phones or even COMPs. This program will revolutionize combat” said Yamamoto. 

“Mister Yosasagi how can a program kill a living person?” ask Li Chang. The Generals of the military nodded in agreement as they are waiting for the point that Yosasagi would be getting to about how this would save lives over the automatons. 

“Sir as you stated during your presentation please do not interrupt…we are business men not children” said Yamamoto as he returns to his presentation. 

“The program is linked to an external power source that allows the user to do extraordinary things…”

“Oh for god sake…Yamamoto so it is true…you have been seen with the Shomonkai Occult so you truly believe you found a way to summon demons from the supernatural” interrupted Li Chang as Yamamoto looked at him in the face even though he is burning up red and embarrassment. 

“I wouldn’t say that” said Yamamoto. 

“Mister Yosasagi” said one of the generals. Yamamoto looked at them terrified and embarrassed about what they are about to say next as all the generals have their eyes on him. 

“If you truly have nothing else to so us in this presentation I think it’s about time we make a decision” said one of the generals. 

“Before you do let me say that no matter what I can offer you the contract your want at half the price of Xig Chan Corp” stated Yamamoto Yosasagi. Li Chang stood up out of his seat and protested from where he stood. 

“Impossible…my cost has been cut down to bare minimum there isn’t much of profit margin how could you go cheaper…your company will go broke” protested Li Chang as he stopped for a moment and smile. 

“Of course you wouldn’t lose any money…you’re summoning demons!” exclaimed Li Chang as he sat down laughing. 

“Yes, Generals…I know how absurd and unrealistic this sounds but…”

“Enough!” the General yelled. The room fell quiet even Li didn’t speak as the general’s voice echoed through the room and even the hall next to the meeting room, with the doors closed. 

“We are here to see how to save lives and instead we received a mockery…after this the Yosasagi will not be receiving any military contracts, we will be listening to Xig Chan Corporation for any further matters as the Yosasagi Corporation seems to want to play games” said the general. 

“But sir” said Yamamoto as the scowl pierced through his eyes and skull from the main General. The General stood up out of his seat and revealed his five stars. Yosasagi knew of his rank but didn’t know that it was the highest ranking military official possible.

“As of this day forward the Yosasagi Corporation will no longer be funded by the military” said the Five Star General. 

“What about the contracts you have that haven’t come to term?” ask Yamamoto. 

“Consider them cancelled and you will be paid your early termination fees…we cannot and will not be seen with lunatics who believe in demons” said the Five Star General as he stood up and walked out of the room with the other members including Li Chang. Yamamoto stood there unable to move as he realized his corporation will be losing major money if they cannot summon a single demon. 

As Yamamoto Yosasagi arrived back the main headquarters of Yosasagi Corporation he called in a meeting for his R & D Division to begin field testing his main invention, the demon summoning program. A computer program that can be used to summon demons, upon his arrival to the division, the entire staff moved quickly without being asked even once to do something. The tension that built up in the air could be cut with a butter knife and even the main department heads were afraid to break the ice. Word has already travelled that the entire corporation will suffer a budget effective immediately once the money was wired for the military to terminate all contracts early. Once Yamamoto was on the floor he sat in a chair in his own observation office and went over the intercom to give the next order.

“Commence field testing procedure” order Yamamoto. The head lead scientist of the R & D Division quickly turned to his subordinates to give the orders.  
“You heard Mister Yosasagi it’s now or never” said the lead. He quickly turned to one of the main computer guys. 

“Aaron” he said. Aaron quickly glanced after a few key strokes of activating the program and ready his station. 

“You’re the lead programmer…commence with the demon summoning program” he ordered. Aaron smiled and gave a few key strokes while slipping a flash drive into his station while no one was looking. 

“Demon Summoning Program Activated…Summoning Andras” said a computer voice as the center of the room lit up like a Christmas tree and emerged from the light a naked manly muscular figure with a bird like head similar to an owl and with angelic like wings. As the figure emerged a statement was given before the light cleared.

“I am thou, thou art I…My name is Andras the sixty-third spirit” he said as the light cleared and a containment field was instantaneously erected between the humans and him. 

“It worked” said Yamamoto Yosasagi as he watched the demon summoning program was a success. As he stood up and everyone began cheering and shaking hands around him in every room, Aaron quickly grabbed his flash drive from his station as his download was complete. He quickly slipped it in his pocket as he turns to walk out of the room. 

“What is the meaning of this?” ask Andras as he tried to break the containment field. His left harm punched the field and immediately became distorted and incorporeal. 

“Don’t do that!” yelled Mr. Yosasagi as he made his way to the creature. 

“Who are you?” ask Andras.

“I am Mister Yosasagi…the head summoner here” he answered.

“Great Conjurer…do you believe that your technology and displacement fields can hold me forever?” Andras asks. Yosasagi smiles as he believes they could but wants to know for sure. 

“Forge a contract with me demon…I want to use you to prove something to the world” Yosasagi states with a gleam of greed in his eyes.  
“A contract should be forged…what do you desire?” ask Andras.

“To bring about the end of the world and rule among the humans” said Yosasagi. 

“To bring about the world…our contract is so as long as the world as not ended as you know it” said Andras. Once the contract was forged Yosasagi was given a COMP with the program on it and the ability to summon Andras with it. 

“Excellent…let’s begin with the destruction of the world” said Yosasagi as everyone around them clapped and was praised for their hard work.


End file.
